The invention relates generally to a device for filling and closing liquid packs, and, more particularly, to a device for filling and closing packs for liquids, wherein there is an opening on the upper surface of the pack, and wherein the upper surface is adapted to be joined to a pouring device.
Devices already exist for filling and closing liquid packs like the afore-mentioned kind, wherein the entire upper surface of a pack is injected during an initial stage, whereupon liquid is filled from the oppositely disposed side, still open, of the casing which is closed first of all on one side by the lid, and the casing is then closed. With this, and with other known manufacturing machines, the process takes place along a conveyor device in a line. Thus, after an empty pack has been supplied, a cover is welded onto it, and than a cover is welded onto the next pack likewise, and so on and so forth, whereupon one pack after another is filled and finally closed.
It is true that a variation to these manufacturing machines has already been implemented, with a plurality of mutually adjacent mandrel wheels being arranged on a common axis of rotation, so that four casings, for example, are provided simultaneously with a lid which is injected thereon, whereupon the filling process and the like take place in four lines instead of one. These manufacturing machines are very expensive, however, particularly since four injection machines have to be provided on the four mandrel wheels.